


Amy's Secret

by johnbob0293



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Amy - Freeform, Amy Rose - Freeform, Anal, Analingus, Asphyxiation, Bondage, Captivity, Cock milking, Cream, Cream the Rabbit - Freeform, Cum drinking, Cunnilingus, Dick milking, Ejaculation, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Forced adoption, Kidnapping, M/F, M/Herm, M/Other, Massage, Masturbation, Multi, Oral, Oral cleaning, Other, Penis Milking, Pregnancy, Prolapse, Rape, Riding, Rimming, Smegma, Sonic - Freeform, Sonic The Hedgehog - Freeform, cock - Freeform, dick - Freeform, ear grabbing, face fuck, face fucking, mind-break, n/c, penis - Freeform, pusssy, semi-incest, suffocation, vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnbob0293/pseuds/johnbob0293
Summary: At last, Amy has captured her elusive lover and plans to force her love into him with some rather unorthodox methods. The majority of this story is non-consensual sex, contains extreme content and sometimes involves an underage character. None of the characters belong to me, all copyrights to Sega. Thank you for reading





	1. Prologue

Sonic stirred, coming to his senses. It had only been a few hours, yet even the most recent events faded from his mind. But perhaps his memory wasn't to blame.

He could recall only one thing clearly; responding to a midnight distress call. Sonic had rushed down the sidewalk toward the local bank. Increasing his pace, he quickly grabbed a lamp post and used it to sharply pivot around a corner, He was halfway through an alley when suddenly, with a surprisingly rough blow to the chest, the hedgehog was stopped dead in his tracks. In the blink of an eye he was pulled from the ground, and slammed upon his back. Sonic laid still, weakened and dazed, gasping for air after having the wind knocked out of him by some invisible force. Slowly turning his head upward, he spotted the cause of his misery: a thick rope, painted black and spanning the width of the alley. “Who...Who would do that? And why?!” he pondered to himself silently. Gradually regaining his senses, Sonic started to get up and heard a giggle echo from the dark behind him. His annoyance growing, Sonic arrived at a hasty conclusion “Ah, of course. Yet another hair-brained scheme by- Hey!” he shouted, interrupted as a linen bag came down over his head. He tried to shake it off and turn around, but his efforts were halted when a flat, broad, and quite hard object smacked against his skull, bringing with it a deep and sharp pain. The blue hedgehog fell unconscious in mere seconds.

He woke slowly, still unable to see anything, but acutely aware of now being in the seated position. He tried to move his hands apart but felt a dense chain grow tight between the metal bands, his wrists now entrapped in a pair of handcuffs. Soon he discovered that his ankles too had received similar treatment. Next came the sound of a car engine starting and soft vibrations he could feel through the seat. He was being taken away, but to where? And by whom? Yet again, his train of thought was disrupted, this time by a sharp pinch in his neck. “An injection?! No! Must... stay... awake...” he thought before falling back into oblivion. This time it was much longer before he woke, finding himself in a new, but less comfortable position. The bag was still on his head but he was now on all fours, at least partially. There was a firm padded surface keeping him suspended off the ground. He felt it on either side, shaped like a wide “U", reaching from right under his belly button to just below his collar bone. His hands and knees were on the ground, but not enough to sufficiently support him, forcing him to keep himself comfortable by trying to push himself up. As he did, Sonic felt the now familiar uncomfortable metal rings hugging his wrists and ankles tightly. He tried to lift his hands but felt the chains reach their limit almost immediately. In fact, his fingertips didn't even leave the ground. Fear of realization sunk in; Sonic the hedgehog had been trapped.. Immobilized and blinded, the hedgehog didn’t have the slightest idea about his current whereabouts, or his captor's true identity or what the purpose of all this was. “Hello? Is anyone there?" he called into the dark. His voice immediately returned as an echo from across the decidedly small room. He waited for an answer, but couldn't detect anything but dull ambience. Quite soon, however, he heard some shuffling and the sound of a door, creaking quietly from above, followed by footsteps. The steps were descending towards him, and in the same moment, stopped just before him. The bag was quickly pulled off his head, the sudden flood of light briefly blinding him.

Sonic blinked a few times, gasping aloud as his captor was revealed. “Amy?! What are you doing here?" he asked. “Well Sonic, I've tried being reasonable. I've asked you nicely to be mine many, many times. And now...I've simply grown tired of rejection. So I brought you here, to my basement, where we're going to get to know each other better." she said. It was then that Sonic finally broke eye contact and took notice of what Amy was wearing. Instead of her normal outfit, the signature red dress and matching boots, she was now clad with black, high-healed, thigh-high boots, her typical white gloves had been tossed aside for sleek latex gloves that ran all the way up to her elbows. On her torso was a black and red leather corset, covering beneath her breasts and above groin, exposing her intimate areas. “Amy... I can see your, um... you know..." Sonic said nervously. “My what, Sonic? My vagina? My pussy? My cunt?" she asked in a soft seductive voice. “Well...yes...you might want to cover up." he replied. She chuckled “So innocent. I'll have to change that. But first I’ll ask you, one last time: would you like to be with me? Make me yours?” Amy asked. Any other time this question would’ve been innocuous at most, but now it made Sonic nothing less than dumbstruck. “Well go on, tell me Sonic, do you want it?" she asked moving her hips toward him slightly, drawing even more attention to her crotch. “No, I mean...um..." he stuttered, unable to look away from her pussy, which was within a foot from his face. Unfortunately, there wasn't anything else to focus on: the room itself was too dark, the only light source being a lamp that hung above him. “Time’s up!” Amy proclaimed in a cheer sing-song tone, quite inappropriate for the situation. “You see Sonic, you aren’t in a position to deny me… You really have no option now...but to love me.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic found himself bewildered, practically in shock and quite fed up with the surreal situation quickly. “These tricks of yours aren’t going to do much to me!” he responded, referring to his experience with Eggman's many traps and schemes that had plagued his life. Finally, his vision began to adapt, and in his attempts to pull his eyes off the obscene vision directly in front of him, Sonic started making out some other faint details of the room that was initially pitch black. To Amy’s left, there was a wooden table with a chair scooted beneath it, and a few computer monitors and mixed equipment upon it's surface. One of the screens displayed a heartbeat and pulse, most likely his own, gathered by sensors in the pads of his restraint rack. Another was a camera feed of the space between Sonic's legs, his genitals currently hidden from view inside his genital pouch. There was a third monitor displaying another feed, but this one was too dark to see any detail besides a dim yellow color.

“Still the same! Never paying attention!" snapped Amy. A moment later, she grabbed him by a head quill and forced his face between her legs with one swift pull. “Mmmrph! Mmmrph!" he yelled into the pink crevasse, already moist with obsessive need. “What about now?! Ignore me now, eh? I want your full attention! Yeah...that's right, breathe me in!" she barked. Sonic’s senses were assaulted by a stench alike to fresh salmon and wet nickels. Although his nose was free, being trapped in such an aroma would kill any desire to breathe. “It's strong, isn't it? Normally I would keep myself clean, but why bother? I don’t need your approval anymore! This is what happens when you ignore me. This is your punishment!" she yelled, finally shoving his head off and backing away. Glad to be out of her groin, he drew in a deep breath of clean air, hyperventilating to clear his senses, yet the scent wasn’t so easily dispelled. Then, in a somewhat calmer tone, yet still saturated with years of tell-tale jealousy and spite, Amy continued: “Since you won't make the right choice yourself...I’ve decided the only thing left to do is to twist your mind, Sonic. To force you to be mine and take away your will to choose any one else! Or even make choices at all! Down here, there won't be any to make. And as for “tricks”, well, I've got plenty of those for you” she finished. From the dimly shimmering computer desk, Amy pulled a ready syringe. “Let’s start with your sense of arousal. Since you’re going to be my loving pet, you need to learn that when I'm aroused, you're aroused," she stated, spilling her plot like a typical egomaniac. “Wait! Amy, no!" he yelled, an effort proven useless as she put the needle in his neck and pushed down the plunger. After setting the used syringe back on the desk, Amy crouched by his side, reaching under to move his legs apart for a better view. Sonic could do nothing but watch the screen focused on his crotch. The socket keeping his genitals ensconced flexed gently open against his will as his balls to slip out. It was obvious that sex hadn't been his priority, and his penis was quite sluggish in its forced exposure. “Aw, someone needs a little help," Amy hummed as she reached over with her free hand and inserted two fingers into his genital pocket, gently pulling out his cock and watching as it grew erect. “That’s better," she said, standing and walking back to the desk to grab a tall drinking glass, before swiftly returning to his side. Crouching down, Amy placed it on the ground directly beneath his dick. “Waste not, want not. Once you get all charged up, the injection I gave you will force you to cum. Over time, you'll dribble precum until the sensation becomes too much and then...” she snapped her fingers: “in a few days, you will have nearly filled this cup, one load at a time" she said as she walked back in front of him. “Please… just let me go!" Sonic pleaded, unable to address her outlandish actions. “I'm afraid I can't do that, Sonic. I've brought you here for a specific reason… I'd like to call it “sex” but you'll resist at first. But I promise, it's only a matter of time before you no longer define it as “rape”," she said, nodding. “Rape? What are you gonna do? Shove my face back in your pussy?" he teased. “No!" she yelled, scowling down at him. “Then what? G-get a strap-on?" he said, trying to sound as through he wasn't terrified.

“Close, but no cigar, Sonic. I have...a secret. One I've kept from nearly everyone my whole life," Amy said. “What secret? Your obsession with me? Everyone knows you’re a crazy bitch, Amy” murmured Sonic. “Ha! No, it’s much more… personal” she replied. Wondering whether he overstepped the boundaries, the prisoner was left in horrified anticipation and disturbed silence. She gave a knowing smile, reaching down between her legs and began fingering herself, index and middle digits pumping back and forth, using her palm to rub her clitoris. Though put off by this lewd display, Sonic was completely unprepared for what he saw next. Amy inserted a third finger into her vagina and seemed to be grabbing at something. Then, slowly, she removed her hand, gently holding something in her three-finger grasp. It was a six inch, fully functional penis, complete with foreskin, erect and throbbing. It seemed to give off a scent, similar to her unwashed vagina. “Dear god… what is that thing?!" Sonic exclaimed in disbelief. He was now trying to turn his head away from the renewed smell, while keeping his bewildered gaze on the phallus. “It's my penis, Sonic… my secret" Amy said smiling down at it like some sort of beautiful pet. “This is insane! You need to stop this right now!" yelled Sonic. “What do you think? It’s gorgeous, isn't it?" she asked, gesturing to her cock, petting the shaft slowly with her fingertip. “No! It's disgusting! It's… unnatural!" he declared defiantly. Her penis was a light pink color, only a shade or two above the rest of her body. It was certainly no imitation, however, and looked just like any male cock. Looking closer, Sonic could see the sensitive tip hiding just inside the moist opening of the foreskin.

She took hold of the base and moved closer to him, rubbing the tip of her cock on his check while he tried to turn away. “Ugh! Please! Why are you...stop doing that!" he yelled. “Ah, Sonic… your begging really is quite futile. I intend to keep you here for a long, long time. And yet somehow, it seems you still doubt my commitment, even after all this. But I think you’re going to reconsider… very soon," she said, walking away from him to illustrate the threat immediately.

A click was heard as Amy switched on another light, revealing something almost as shocking as what she had just pulled from herself. It was Cream the rabbit. Sonic gasped aloud “What have you done...?” he asked in disbelief. The poor girl sat upon a small mattress, leaned against the wall in a limp pose with a steel band around her ankle attached to a chain staked in the ground. Being attached on her leg, it would have easily allowed her to stand up, but she only sat silently, staring emptily at her captor. “Cream...” he began but stopped when he realized the futility of his efforts. The look in her eyes was so vacant that Sonic would have thought she were dead if it weren't for the shallow, slow breathing that caused her young, budding breasts to rise and fall. Cream did indeed register that the familiar rack was now occupied by someone also vaguely familiar, but the young rabbit knew to behave. Sonic continued to inspect her, his horror growing each passing second. Cream's fur was stuck together in many places, bound by a white glue-like substance. Her mouth was slightly agape and she seemed aware of only Amy's presence. “About two months ago, she confessed to me that she thought you were cute. I realized that a few years down the road she could have stolen you from me. Even if it were the smallest chance, I couldn't lose you... so I decided to take her out of the running early in the race. I brought her here shortly after she made that statement. At first she cried and begged for freedom, like you are now, but over time she fought less and less. Once she was disciplined enough, I removed most of her restraints. But it was the wonderful news I gave her that really freed her mind of the worldly troubles that used to plague her. And now I couldn't be more proud of her. She lays silent, eats, breaths, sleeps, sucks when I put my cock in her mouth, pumps when I put it in her hand, rides when I put it up her butt, and...” Amy explained with a victorious smirk before Sonic interrupted “No...stop! You...you're sick!” he stuttered in disbelief. “...and she loves it,” Amy finished.

The monitor that was previously dark due to the lack of lamp light now displayed Cream's young, abused vagina. The fur around it was cum stained, much like the rest of her. Amy knelt onto the mattress, looking down at the broken child who's open mouth slowly turned to a vacant smile. “The constant physical use certainly took a toll on her, but that special news...she's pregnant, Sonic… my child, of course. That's become the main reason I keep her. With you by my side, I'll breed her until we have a nice little family, raised to 'play' with us. But now, she doesn't think of you anymore, only of me. And no one out there thinks of her anymore. Once I realized that no one suspected me, and after lying to the world so easily, I knew I could have you the same way, consequence-free!” She announced happily, standing up once again “We'll get some use out of her later. For now, I just wanted to give you an idea of how permanent your stay will be” said Amy. “You're out of your mind! She's just a kid, barely 10!" shouted Sonic, anger finally winning over shock. Amy shrugged: “We all lose our innocence someday." she replied casually. “You're a monster! I never thought you were capable of something like this!" said Sonic. “You never knew me! You always ran away! But now I've caught you. No more running Sonic… nothing will come between us now. Except my cock, of course" she said with a predatory grin, leaving Cream's side and walking back over to Sonic, her stiff penis bobbing gently with each step.

“I've been patient. And I've waited far too long for this. Now it's time… open your mouth," Amy said, placing a hand on her cock, just below the ridge of the head. She pulled her foreskin back slowly, as if to build suspense further, gradually revealing the pinkish purple head of her dick. As the skin slipped over the rim of the cock head, it revealed yet another disturbing sight; a thick, gooey, white substance that carried a slightly stronger scent than the rest of her reproductive area. “As I told you, I haven't been washing. This is called smegma. It's a special cheesy substance that forms beneath foreskin. And I've been cultivating it...just for you. And honestly, I think you should consider yourself lucky… most people go their whole lives without tasting it. You, however, get a whole batch" Amy said as she reached over with her other hand and used her index finger to swipe up a small amount of the cheese. Raising it to her snout, she flared her nostrils, inhaling deeply. She closed her eyes, savoring the scent. Amy took a moment to indulge in her own efforts before she placed the finger into her mouth and gently sucked its glaze away. Her eyes opened, glossing over with lust as she gave a moan of joy “Very lucky indeed," Amy said as she popped the digit out of her mouth. “Now… lick!" she commanded, positioning her cock near his mouth.

“Not in a million years! This is disgusting! Get it away from me before I throw up," he said, glaring up at her. “That's not very nice. I've worked hard to make all this for you and you insult me? Tsk tsk, that just won't do at all. You would do well to remember that you are completely defenseless in your current position. There's nothing for you to bargain with. And no way to protect yourself anymore. Would you rather service me and be cared for and fed regularly or disobey and starve to death, wasting away over long painful days?" she asked, returning his glare intensely.

Still, even with the threat of a slow death, he denied her. Amy grew more frustrated, continuing her stare for a few moments before her small scowl slowly shifted to a grin. “Yes… I understand. Perhaps more… immediate motivation is required” said Amy, as the grin grew larger. Her cock had waited for quite some time now, and it could wait a little longer. “Sonic… do you know what it feels like to suffocate?” she asked him, her calm tone clashing harshly with the question. Sonic's eyes shot wide in fear “W-what are you talking about?” he asked quite clumsily. “I'm going to use that mouth of yours for my cock. And you're going to let me. But until you do, I have something else to introduce you to” she said, turning slowly until she faced completely away from him. “My ass” she said, reaching back beside her hips, pulling her cheeks apart and exposing to him yet another area of privacy. Her asshole was taut and feminine in appearance, though being confronted with such a sight gave Sonic yet another shock. But before he could speak, or even think, Amy backed herself up to him. Her aim was perfect, pressing her anal opening to his mouth and resting her tail upon his forehead, just above his eyes, ensuring his nose was blocked as well as his mouth. She released her grip, letting her cheeks close softly around him before moving her hands to the sides of his head right behind the ears, pulling his face deeper into her ass.

Amy had intentionally denied him the chance to prepare, catching him off guard mid-breath, and it didn't take him long to realize that her grip had created an effective seal against her rear. He couldn't draw in a single breath, no matter how hard he tried. The struggling began, as she anticipated, his hands and feet shuffling uselessly, rattling his short chains. The sound brought a smile to her face as his moans of fear began. “Mmmrrph!” he cried into the soft flesh, immediately regretting this as he realized that screaming was only a waste of what little air he had left. His struggling became more intense as his chest began to feel hot, deprived of oxygen. “Yes, Sonic… now you understand. There's only one way to freedom: make out with my ass. Love me in the deepest ways I desire and perhaps you'll live through this” she encouraged. The flesh of her rear was soft and under normal circumstances would have been quite attractive. But now, as she kept his lips in a firm and forced kiss with her butthole, it was less than enjoyable. “Lick my asshole now!” she demanded harshly, withholding freedom until he obeyed. His thoughts fogged, and even what little light he could see began to darken as unconsciousness approached. His chest felt tight, crushed even, as if a flaming weight pressed upon him. Amy's ass couldn't be denied, no matter how he fought, it was ever present, his lips to her hole. Desperate, he finally allowed his tongue to leave his mouth, sliding it up her anal opening with the greatest hesitation. He gave several laps, though she didn't budge. Panic set in and then, just when he began to go limp, she released him and stood upright, turning to face him once more. “Now Sonic, are you going to listen? Or do you need more time with my ass?” she asked, smiling down at him as she returned her cock to it's earlier position just beyond his mouth, his filthy chore awaiting him. 

Catching his breath, Sonic knew she was right… he had no choice. He closed an eye, groaning as he slowly extended his tongue outwards, toward her waiting cock. Amy used the hand gripping it to lower the sex organ slightly, the new angle exposing more of the cheese to Sonic. As Amy watched excitedly, the tip of his tongue dipped into the goop. Sonic gagged and pulled his tongue back instantly. “Aww, don't be shy now. Clean me" said Amy. Once more he extended his tongue and again made contact with her cock. Sonic slid his tongue across the cheese, shuddering in horrified disgust. Amy smiled approvingly as she watched it collect in his tongue. “That's it Sonic… get it all," she said in a hot, breathy tone. He winced in displeasure, he was sure he'd never tasted anything more disgusting in his life, and as he licked up almost all of the smegma from the top side, she pulled away. “You've got a fair bit on your tongue. It's time to swallow it," she said, her mouth nearly watering in her arousal. Sonic stared at her defiantly, but his growing need for freedom demanded that he obey, at least for now. After a moment of defiance, he pulled his tongue back into his mouth and shut his eyes as tight as he could before forcing himself to swallow the disgusting cheese.

“Good. Now the rest," Amy said, moving her cock closer to him again. This time however she raised it slightly. “Can't forget about the bottom, Sonic." she said. He reluctantly began licking again, Amy now moaned quietly. “Oh, Sonic… that feels so good!" she said. Before he knew what was happening, she moved her cock forward, using his tongue to guide it into his mouth. “I can't wait anymore. Suck it clean!" she said. “Mmmmrrrphh!" he yelled, trying to pull his head up and get her cock out of his mouth. “Quit struggling… suck on it, now!" Amy commanded. She moved closer and grabbed the back of his head to restrict any movement side to side, forcing his forehead onto her lower stomach. She felt his nose rubbing her clit and began to gently hump at his face, almost impulsively. He could barely breathe, but worse was that each breath was now thick with her smell. He had no choice but to suck the disgusting substance from her cock. Sonic soon obeyed her order, sucking at the dick, and moving his tongue around it. He could feel her shivering with pleasure as both organs were satisfied simultaneously. Eventually, after what felt like a lifetime, Sonic had licked off and swallowed every bit of smegma. A few moments later, she pulled out and looked down, tilting her head, inspecting the phallus. “Good boy! But it's been awhile since I've been sucked off by anyone other than Cream or myself. So now, your going to finish me off," Amy said.

“No! That's not fair! I did what you asked! Leave me alone!" said Sonic. “Not fair? And you leaving me in the dust whenever I tried to show my love for you, was that fair?! I only wanted to be with you and you treated me like an obstacle. Well, now you can't escape!" she said angrily. Amy grabbed his head and thrust her hips forward, her cock slipping past his lips as it glided over his tongue. She humped his head, roughly this time, moaning while the vibrations from his new screams pleasured her cock. Without have experienced an ounce of joy, Sonic felt his own dick twitch and pulse before the growing pressure was released. With an undue fervor, it throbbed, spewing a load of cum into the cup below. Amy looked over her shoulder and watched the monitor as his cock spilled its seed. With each twitch, it spit out a few thick drops. Sonic's penis was around five inches long, and while similar in length to Amy's, he lacked her girth. “Oh, Sonic, you came quite a bit… you really need to masturbate more often. But...I bet I can make more than you," she said as she began to hump faster to reach her climax, and not long after, her peak arrived. She pressed Sonic's head against her belly as her cock spewed cum down his throat. One rope at a time, spunk poured out of her cock in a seemingly limitless supply. The entire time Sonic struggled violently against his restraints, moaning around the organ as it quenched his throat against his will. At long last, the cum stopped flowing. Amy's eyelids were half shut and her tongue lolled slightly out of her mouth. The pink hedgehog then backed away, slowly. Her cock was already starting to go limp as it fell from his mouth, leaving a strand of cum stretching between her penis and his lower lip. Gradually, the satisfied dick retracted back into her vagina “How did it taste?" she asked, eager to hear his answer. Sonic ignored her, shamefully looking at the ground as thoughts of disbelief tumbled through his mind. “You're not very obedient for a boyfriend! If you're not willing to speak, I'll have to occupy your mouth with a few more oral sessions tonight," she said with a giggle as if his actions were ridiculous. “No, please, no more!" begged Sonic. “Hmmm…no, it's too late. How will you learn if I just let your mistakes go unpunished? After waiting so long to cum, that left me a bit drained. But once I'm ready, we're back at it" she said, walking away from him.

For the next half hour Sonic tried to beg and bargain for freedom but she ignored him. She only sat on a chair browsing the Internet on a laptop, laughing aloud each time Sonic was forced to cum. He made a face to match his uncomfortable sounds and motions. He tried to fight the climax but failed each time. His cock would pulse and twitch and add more cum to the glass below. Watching the final drops of his most recent deposit ooze into the collection, Amy stood up “Well, I think I'm ready, how about you?” she asked. “Look, if you just let me go, I won't tell anyone, I swear!" said Sonic. “Hush now, Sonic. It's time for your punishment," she said as she reached downward, slowly jerking herself until her cock was hard. “No, no, no! No! No!" he yelled as she approached him. He tried dodging his head to the side but Amy grabbed him and turned his face back toward her. She let her cock, drooling precum, loom in front of him like some animal, ready to pounce. For a moment, Amy let him beg, savoring the sound of his screams. She thrust forward, penetrating his mouth. Grabbing the back of his head, Amy began humping his face once again. She felt her heart beating in tandem with the throbbing of her cock, and could feel the veins bulging with each beat. She had not felt ecstasy like this since her first weeks with Cream. Coincidentally, beyond Sonic's limited view, Cream watched in silent joy as Amy forced her will on Sonic in a way quite familiar to her. The slamming of chains as Sonic tried to flail about only spurred Amy hump at him faster. With all the sounds and sensations, she could feel her climax approaching quickly. Her whole body began to heat up, vaginal fluids flowed out around her cock, running down onto Sonic's face. Then, suddenly, she could hold out no more. Amy threw her head back as cum exploded out of her cock. With each heart beat, more squirted out. She waited as her organ emptied itself into him, eventually content to pull back, dragging her cock across his tongue. She kept the head in his mouth, letting it spit more cum onto his tongue. “Yes… drink it all… do you like it, Sonic?" she asked as he kept his eyes shut tight, trying to pull away from still-spewing cock. Finally, the last bit of cum was spilled on his tongue and she pulled back. She smiled, looking with half shut eyes at the strand of spunk that again stretched between his lips and her cock. He made a strange face and she realized he was about to spit. Quickly she put a hand over his mouth and pinched his nose. “No, no, Sonic. That's not allowed. Swallow your medicine," she said. Having no choice, he gulped the ooze with a violent shudder. “Good… I think that's enough training for tonight… sleep tight, Sonic. I'll see you in the morning," she said as she shut down the monitors. Amy delivered another shot to his neck, continuing his state of forced arousal. She then walked over to the stairs and paused, turning back to him “Don't worry… you'll get used to it” she said, sneering as she turned off the light illuminating Cream, climbing the steps and turning out his lamp as well, leaving him in the dark. After nearly hour in silent, disturbed fear, he eventually fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic awakened, eyes opening slowly. Before he was fully aware of his surroundings, a soft patting, like slow, gentle claps caught his attention. It wasn't long before he was able to locate the source of the sound beneath the other lamp, once again lit. The most eye-catching spectacle was Amy's ass, humping back and forth at a steady pace. Squinting for a moment, Sonic realized what was going on. The pink hedgehog was facefucking Cream, pumping her mouth rhythmically as the young rabbit lay still. Amy's left hand was planted firmly atop the rabbit's head, gripping her ear for leverage. She had also opted for nudity instead of her outfit from the previous day. Sonic was made queasy by the sight, witnessing first hand the kind of abuse the poor girl had been enduring for months. He quickly shut his eyes, hoping not to be noticed awake, though he couldn't help but peek occasionally. Suddenly, she turned her head to look at him, sending a chill down his spine. From where she was, Sonic was certain it as impossible for her to tell that his eyes were open. Yet she seemed compelled to stare, scrutinizing his dormant form. Amy began to hump faster, and Sonic felt a conflicted relief as he realized that she did believe he was asleep, but was looking at him for visual stimulation to reach orgasm. Before she accomplished this, however, the buzzing of a cooking timer came from upstairs. Amy groaned in frustration, popping her cock free of Cream's mouth before hurriedly climbing up the stairs. “I think she mentioned once that she has a room dedicated to me…” Sonic pondered as she disappeared into the house above. This thought was shuddered away a moment later as he considered what Amy would probably do in a room like that.

When Amy closed the door behind her, Sonic dropped his facade, looking to the now unoccupied Cream. “Hey!” he called in a loud whisper. “Hey… Cream! Can you hear me? It's me… Sonic!” he said. But to Sonic's disappointment, Cream didn't answer. Her steady, unresponsive silence soon made the room feel eerily vacant. But then, a moment later, she blinked, and life seemed to fill her otherwise blank eyes. “Mister Sonic?” she asked, finally recognizing the blue hedgehog. He smiled, happy to see that apparently not all was lost. “Yes! It's me! Listen… we have to get out of here. Can you crawl over and get me out of this thing?” he asked, her unchained limbs seeming quite able. She titled her head, like a confused dog. “W-what? Why?” she asked. His smile fell “Are you serious? Look what she's done to us! She's lost her mind, we have to go!” he urged. “Doing to us? Ohh, you mean the fucking?” asked Cream. Sonic was surprised by her use of coarse language. She had always been quite innocent and such a word was uncharacteristic of her. “Well… yes… that” said Sonic, now slightly unnerved. “But that's no reason to leave. And besides. This is home” she said, her tone sounded sincere, but her words were strange. “Cream! Listen to me. We have to go before she takes this any farther than she already has” he said, his eyes darting up to the door to see if Amy was returning. “No, Sonic, you don't understand. Amy is good to us. She gives us everything we need; sex, food, cum. It's all because of how generous she is. And she loves you. Just look how good she's made you feel already” said Cream, pointing to the cup beneath Sonic's dick. As if to agree with her, his cock flexed, releasing a bead of pre-cum that dribbled lazily into the glass, her eyes following it the whole way. Sonic couldn't believe his own ears. Two months beneath Amy and this shining example of innocence had become so utterly corrupted.

He shook his head, refusing to give up hope “I'll explain everything once we're free. But you have to help me, ok?” he said, still trying to reason with her. “But if you left… you'd break her heart” said Cream, sounding legitimately concerned. Her frown soon turned back to a smile however “Oh, of course! I know what's wrong. You're stressed out, aren't you Mister Sonic? I'll fix it. I can help real good” she said as she began to get up from her mattress and crawl toward him. Sonic was at a loss for words, frozen in a shocked expression as she approached, naked. But when she crawled beside him, a thunk sounded out as her chain reached it's limit. “Oops… well, that's ok. I can still do good” she said. “W-what are you talking about? What are you doing?” he asked her, unsure of what to expect from the clearly changed girl. Unable to fully turn his head, Sonic couldn't see all of her, but he could tell her hand was reaching beneath him. Now, with up close and under his own lamp, Sonic could make out a more details, including the bedraggled state of Cream's body as a whole. He had already noticed the cum stains, but now, moving and active, it was clear her muscles had weakened in her captivity, made obvious by her wavering posture. Between her legs, gooey ooze coated the pubic fur around her deflowered pussy lips, which swelled from over-use. The inflammation was not to a ridiculous degree, but certainly noticeable given her youth. Suddenly, his attention snapped back to the moment as he felt a soft pressure on his cock, her small hand now gripping his shaft. He looked, alarmed, to the monitor as her hand slowly began to stroke him. “Cream! No, stop! What are you doing?!” he begged for an answer. “It's ok, Sonic. This is good! Amy taught me to do this for her. She says you should make goop at least 8 times a day. And when I do this for her, it always calms her down” said Cream, still smiling broadly. Sonic struggled against his restraints, woefully unable to deny the pleasure she was indeed giving him. Still, the act was unexpected and detested, and his begging continued “Listen to me! I don't want this! You need to stop!” he commanded. “Shhhhh… it's ok! This is good!” Cream repeated “This will make you feel all better” she said, her voice cheery and confident.

Her small hand slid up the shaft to his groin and back down to the ridge of his head, returning to the top and quickly going back down again. This well-practiced pumping, clearly visible on the screen, was a perverse sight, and Sonic closed his eyes tightly to spare himself from the view. Almost immediately, he realized this did not have the effect he anticipated. Without his vision, his other senses became sharper, most notably the sensation of touch. Before, the feeling was fairly mild, but now, it became something new altogether, with every nerve in his cock forced to respond. Sonic bit his lip, trying his best to ignore the pleasure, the heat in his groin building as his dick throbbed with unwanted need. Besides the feeling of her rhythmic pumping, he could now hear her enthusiastic breaths. They were small, childlike pants, brought on by her effort and focus to draw an orgasm out of him. “C-cream… please… I don't want this!” he begged again, opening his eyes in an attempt to stave off the aggressive pleasure. To his dismay, he was immediately confronted with the on-screen handjob going on beneath him. “Don't worry, I understand, Mister Sonic. You don't want it… you need it!” she said with a smile. In her mind, Cream believed she was being genuinely helpful, and her hand continued to pull at his cock with a grace that could only come from two months of intense practice. Gripping expertly, her small fingers tickled every nerve along his shaft. As she continued, the pressure began to build, his temperature rising. Perhaps it was due to the drugs Amy had shot him up with, or perhaps it was his normally prude nature, but his orgasm seemed to be approaching quite fast. As she increased her pace, it soon felt almost painful to contain his load. Suddenly, the door opened at the top of the steps, and Amy stepped into the basement holding a tray. It didn't take long for her to realize what was happening. “Hey!” she barked “Hands off my Sonic! You get back to your corner!” she continued intensely. Cream didn't hesitate for a single second, releasing his penis as she crawled weakly back to her spot on the mattress, taking a limp and passive position, eyes on her captor. She refrained from asking questions, grappling silently with confusion over being called off from giving a sexual favor. Amy scowled at the perfectly still child as she came down the stairs, stopping before Sonic. “She should have known it wasn't time for that kind of thing yet. I'll have to punish her later” she said, as if Cream's actions were a simple transgression.

Amy still didn't have a single article of clothing on. Her body was perfect, and undeniably femine, but Sonic knew what she hid. Upon the tray were two biscuits, covered in a rich, but oddly goopy gravy. Next to that was a semi tall glass of milk. Amy smiled “Good morning Sonic. I brought you some breakfast. I hope you like gravy, the only clean pot I had was kind of big, so I made a lot," she said. Not waiting for a response, she used a fork to cut a piece off of one of the biscuits and slid it around the plate, soaking it in the gravy before holding it in front of him. Despite his nearly habitual resistance, Sonic hadn't eaten in over a day and was very hungry. He thought for a moment that it may be poisoned, but then realized that she wanted him alive. Slowly, he opened his mouth and allowed her to put the fork in. Once he closed his lips around it, she began pulling out the fork. She smiled as he chewed on the offering. It tasted strange, but good, and as he swallowed, she cut another piece. Meanwhile, driven back to her mattress, Cream sat idle for a while until she noticed a faint shimmer along the bottom of her palm. It was a residue from her fruitless effort on Sonic. She recalled the tactile sensations of the interaction, noting the difference from Amy. Warily bringing it to her face, she gave a few soft sniffs and noted the distinct aroma as well. Amy, overexcited by her more recent capture, had shifted her priorities, leaving the younger of her captives at the bottom of the feeding queue. Driven by her new primal needs, Cream sealed her lips around the fresh warmth on her hand, cautiously watching Amy's uncharacteristic hospitality. With the pink hedgehog's aid, Sonic finished all three biscuits and she began gathering the left over gravy, putting it in his mouth one scoop at a time. After most of it was off the plate, Amy set the tray down and picked up the glass of milk. Placing it to his lips, she tilted it slowly, and allowed him to drink. It was certainly milk, but tasted different...and yet somehow familiar. “I hope you liked your meal. I made the gravy with a special ingredient," she said, maintaining unbroken eye contact as he looked back over the glass of milk. As he drank the last bit, she took it away from his lips and set it on the tray. “What ingredient?" he asked suspiciously. “Well, it was mostly just conventional gravy stuff, nothing special. But when I tasted it, it clearly needed a little something extra. So, I let my cock out, and began to pleasure myself. I made quite a large load, which I of course mixed into the gravy. I think it was the missing ingredient to from good to great," Amy said with a proud smile as she watched Sonic's facial expression fall to a frown. He began to feel sick, wishing she was lying but knowing that she wasn't. “Anyway, what about the milk? Did you like that?" she asked, continuing before he could respond “It was fresh squeezed, right here at home," she said, cupping and massaging a breast. Confirming her implication, it wasn't long before a small drop of white fluid dripped from one of her nipples. “However, I did get a little frisky and decided to add something extra. While I waited for the gravy to boil, I thought of our time together and how good it felt,” Amy explained. “The gravy smelled so good I almost drooled! And something else started drooling with anticipation to get back down here, so... I squeezed that anticipation into the glass. I wasn't sure you got a good enough taste when you sucked me, so I added plenty of pre-cum to make a difference. And if you were curious, producing milk without being pregnant is just another special trick of mine. So...how did it all taste? Want some soaked panties to suck for desert?" she asked finally.

Sonic wanted to puke, unable to muster a response as he tried to keep his cum filled meal down. He finally conquered the queasy feeling just before a hand grabbed his chin and jerked his head up, moving his gaze to meet Amy's angry glare. “I believe I asked you a fucking question! You answer me when I talk to you!" she yelled “You may be the worst boyfriend ever! You didn't even say thank you for your meal. Honestly, Sonic, you are really starting to agitate me," Amy continued, walking away from him before she stopped and turned her head. She was now displaying a rather evil grin. “Perhaps some… punishment… is required," she said. Sonic’s expression turned to horror as he sealed his lips tight, fearing her cock. “Oh, don't worry… no more oral for now. No, that would be letting you off easy," she announced, walking behind him and placing her hands on his rear, each no more than a few inches from either side of his anus. “I was going to wait until you were more… mentally numb. However, you have been bad, and therefore you must be punished. And I've wondered what this tight ass of yours would feel like for a very long time," she said, inspecting his tail hole. Amy pressed her hands against him and moved his ass cheeks apart, causing his butthole to spread open slightly. Her mouth began to water and her cockhead emerged from its hiding place. “Amy, wait! Please, think about what you’re doing! Just let me go, and I won't tell anyone. Just please don't put that “thing" in me. I've never had anal before," he pleaded desperately. “Exactly… you'll be nice and tight, just like I always imagined. Just like I always dreamed," Amy said. Her voice was quiet as she daydreamed about what was about to occur. Her cock had fully emerged now, and pulsed visibly. Snapping back to reality, she swallowed the saliva that had been collecting in her mouth. The pink hedgehog touched the head of her cock to Sonic's ass, moving it slightly and smearing some pre-cum around the rim of his hole. “Is it going to hurt?" Sonic whimpered, resigned to his fate. “Yes," Amy said softly before she thrust forward, forcing open his sensitive hole. He let out a yell of pain at the same moment that she let out a yell of pleasure. Amy quickly moved her hands to Sonic's hips and began humping him, just like his mouth the night before. She looked down at her cock, noting that each time she pulled back, his anus stretched the tinniest bit outward, forming a mound that clung to her shaft. When she thrust forward, it returned to its normal shape, only to be harshly tugged out again. Amy's tongue lolled out of her mouth as she fulfilled her desires. Over and over again her hips moved, back and forth, back and forth. The sheer girth of her cock caused Sonic's ass to spread very far past the point of discomfort. “Oh, Sonic! It's better than I could have imagined!" Amy yelled. She felt her climax coming early and her genitals began to grow warmer. All Sonic could do was yell in pain and get out the occasional “Stop! Please, stop!" but his pleas fell on deaf ears. The sound of her body slapping against his each time she thrust into him drove her closer to her orgasm. The contraption Sonic was in kept him from moving forward during her thrusts, making for the perfect amount of resistance when she pushed forward. Amy humped faster and faster as she reached her peak, and then, it happened… her cock quivered as cum poured from the tip. She let out a loud scream of pleasure as her seed poured out, filling his ass. Sonic cringed as he felt his insides warmed by the thick spunk, spreading to his deepest reaches and oozing into every corner. Amy slumped down, resting on his back, fatigued after her massive climax. She left her cock inside him for a moment and said “That was amazing… we're going to do this every day. I won't stop until your anus prolapses. And once it does that, I'll amuse myself by pushing it back in with my cock. Yes… I think the pink sock would be a good addition to your cute little ass… a perfect sleeve for my penis. It will serve another purpose as well, but that's, for now, a secret," she giggled. Amy slowly backed away, watching her shaft emerge. His anus formed the mound once again and there was a small plopping noise as her cock head popped out. Amy chuckled delightfully at this. Soon after, her cum began to ooze out of him. She quickly bent down and grabbed the collection cup from under him, which was nearly half full with his cum. “Since your lovely cock has been working so hard to make all this, I guess it wouldn't hurt if I helped just a little" she said, pressing the cup just under his hole and allowing the seeping cum to dribble in with the rest.

Though she collected most of the oozing spunk, she left some behind, enjoying the sloppy look of her cum on his ass. Amy returned the cup below his cock and injected his neck with another dose of the ejaculate-inducing drug. “Listen closely: if I find a drop of anything besides cum in this glass, you'll be very sorry. If you need to piss, you wait for me” she said, moving to stand in front of him and continue “Now clean me off. There's a lot of juice on there, and as pleasurable as it is, an ass is an ass. I want you to suck me clean," she instructed. When he of course turned his head and refused, she tapped her foot impatiently “Oh, so you're ready for another round from behind? Is that it? I wouldn't mind at all!" Amy threatened sharply. Letting her go ass-to-mouth would be degrading, but it still wouldn't compare to the pain of her performing more anal on him. Sonic gave in, hoping beyond all else that he would be free soon. He opened his mouth, which she quickly occupied, pushing her sloppy dick past his lips. The blue hedgehog closed his eyes, shivering as he sucked the mixed sexual flavors from her cock. In the same moment, Amy shivered from intense pleasure as she forced him to swallow yet another load of cum, brought on by his “cleaning". 

As her hand ran gentle strokes over his head, and her load poured down his throat, Sonic couldn't help but consider the looming concept of permanently being another of Amy’s sex toys. It was a rather bleak and miserable fate, which became more real every second. But then he realized that if he gave up, there would be no hope for him or his rabbit friend, Cream. A mild depression set in as he realized his line of thinking indicated Amy's plan was actually working. It was also difficult to focus with the constant nagging pressure and heat between his legs. The sluggish, empty orgasms steadily swelling to an unsatisfying fruition, a forced cycle perpetuated by Amy's mysterious shots. He attempted to put it all out of his mind, but kept thinking of how Cream must have tried to fight as well. About how scared the poor child must have been as she watched Amy impregnate her. She was just as helpless then as he was now. How long had she held onto the hope that she would escape before she finally gave in and fell into her current subservient state? Amy had ripped the innocence from her without remorse. As the day wore on, Amy dispensed several more loads on or in Sonic. Thankfully, she left his ass alone, wanting to preserve the tightness of the hole for now. At the end of the day Amy went up the stairs to take a shower and go to sleep. She was quite satisfied with the punishment inflicted on Sonic, as well as their first anal session. And of course, she was eager to repeat it at first opportunity. Sonic, now sticky with cum, tried desperately to think of a way to escape. The dark somehow made it difficult to focus, and Sonic lost himself in pessimistic thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic woke to the sound of a chain rattling, an alarming noise that snapped him to attention. He looked around, quickly identifying the source. Cream, of her own volition, had become active. Her actions, however, seemed to be driven by sexuality alone, much like their previous interaction. As if spurred awake only by a sudden spike of lust, she had begun to feverishly pulled her chain up and down, sliding it between her pussy lips. Perhaps as a result of Amy's abuse, Cream had willingly foregone gentle masturbation. She smothered several links with copious vaginal juices, her eyes rolling back and her mouth a gaping smile. The disturbing display continued for a few moments until she reached a visible and audible orgasm and slumped back to her neutral state with a satisfied sigh. Sonic grimaced, quite put off, but decided to use his time alone to try looking for a way to escape his bonds. It seemed hopeless at first, but eventually he found that the cuff on his right wrist, or perhaps its connection to the chain, felt a little looser than the other pieces. It was his best, and only, hope of escape. Knowing Cream would be the opposite of helpful, he decided against trying to enlist her aid. All day long he worked at freeing his arm, determined to escape before Amy returned or Cream decided to pleasure herself, or him, again. Sonic's desperation quickened his pace, working against an invisible clock as Amy would surely be home any minute. Luckily, it seemed to be a busy day for the pink hedgehog, allowing for a few hours of uninterrupted effort. Sonic tugged at the metal bands with all his might, clenching his teeth as the pain in his wrist grew exponentially over time. 

He stopped, growing frustrated and panting with fatigue. But as memories of Amy's use of his ass set in, he was shaken back to work. Nothing could dissuade him now, as he tugged again and again, trying to grind the chain against it's anchor point. Progress was slow, and the links made a thick clacking noise as they defied him at every turn. Only once every long while did the blue hedgehog pause to regroup and check for any additional weakness. But whether there was visible progress or not, he resumed his efforts each time, beyond determined to take any chance he could to be free of this hellish rape pit. To his relief, Amy had not yet given him another shot, reducing the frequency of his unwanted orgasms. But as a result of his unending work, searing pain shot now through his forearm with each motion, his nerves screaming for relief as Sonic continued to struggle with his bonds. He growled in discomfort, redoubling his efforts late in the afternoon and finally feeling some progress. “Yes! Just a little more!” he said in a loud whisper, excited that his work seemed not to be in vain. Just then, the basement door swung open. As if he never began, Sonic ceased all activity, attempting to conceal his escape attempt from her. Clad in her seductive outfit, Amy descended the stairs and stood before him. “Hello, Sonic. I'm sorry I was away for so long. How has your day been? After our time yesterday, I slept extremely well. And I dreamt about you” she said with an awfully sincere smile, reaching down and tapping his nose playfully. “Was I free in your dream?” he asked in an agitated tone. “Nope! At least, not in the stubborn way that you mean,” she responded, standing above him. The pink hedgehog gazed down quietly for a moment, as if contemplating exactly how awful she should treat him today. 

Amy's hand drifted between her legs, idly rubbing her pussy lips as increasingly encouraging ideas came to her. “You know, all this really is your fault. If you had just accepted me into your heart before, then all of this” she said, pausing her masturbation to gesture to her vagina “Could have been yours, on your terms. But...now that I think about it, you really haven't “had” it yet, have you? Sure, you got familiar with the scent, but I don't think you can really appreciate it until you've tasted it...like a yummy dessert” she said, beaming with self-indulgence. Sonic shook his head “I didn't want it before and I don't want it now” he stated flatly. She shrugged “That's fine. Perhaps you'd rather play our breathing game again?” Amy suggested grimly. “Fine, damn it, I'll do it” he consented rather spitefully. “I know” she said in a near whisper as she moved forward, standing on her toes to grant him an angle. She had stopped just short of direct contact, waiting for Sonic to take initiative and extend his tongue out to service her. Silently, Amy watched on, her recent threat of suffocation motivated him to timidly begin licking. Sonic found that the outer labia was quite full of female flavor, as expected. Her velvety folds parted gently to allow his tongue into the inner crevices of her pussy, where juicy excitement waited for his tongue to collect every last drop. At the very least, it seemed she had washed, sparing Sonic the punishing scents of their first oral encounter. Meanwhile, moans came from above, keeping his thoughts from wandering and his attention firmly focused on the task. The situation was a dream come true for Amy, and her clit throbbed so hard she was certain it was occurring visibly. 

This kind of activity being extremely out of habit for him, it didn't take long for his tongue to get sore. “Open your mouth” Amy commanded in a wavering tone, wracked with pleasure. Hoping to avoid further punishment, and more than ready to draw his tongue back, Sonic obeyed. Suddenly, he felt her hand on the back of his head, pulling him in as she stepped forward, cupping his mouth over her vagina. “Suck it, Sonic! Suck my pussy!” she moaned. Startled, he flinched, the chains rattling below reminding him that he would soon be free. Closing his eyes, the blue hedgehog reluctantly obeyed, applying a gentle suction over her entire groin. His subservience came exclusively from survival instinct, staving off the urge to scream and fight which boiled just beneath the surface. Minutes passed and Amy could no longer hold back. Sonic could feel her legs tremble, and soon, accompanied by a wordless groan, climax nectar poured from her, flooding his mouth. Her hand stayed in place, gripping his quills tightly, and with his nose pushed against her lower belly, he had no choice but to swallow her pleasure juices. With bitter resentment, Sonic began gulping down every drop she provided to him, one swallow at a time. Eventually, Amy released his head, backing away as a long trail of juice bridged his lips and her crotch. She sighed, satisfied as if she'd just had a cold drink on a sweltering day. “Mmmm, do you see how nice things can be when you just cooperate? Enjoy it. Savor it. Anyway, I know I've already been gone so much today, but I promise I'll be back soon. Don't go anywhere” she said with a chuckle. Amy shut the light off and disappeared into the house, leaving him in the dark. With the initial shock of Amy's horrific treatment having passed, Sonic regained some of his resilience. Luckily for him, Amy was fatigued after a long day, and decided to relax and masturbate to recordings of Cream rather than torture him. He spent all night trying to free his right arm, losing track of the passing hours, his hope flickering when suddenly; it happened. The link connecting his cuff to the chain broke. With a grand urgency, he began trying to use his freed hand to remove the cuff from his other wrist.

Unknown to him, it was now morning, and his time alone was limited. Sonic confidently fiddled with the other cuff, feeling around for weaknesses when the door opened and Amy hurried excitedly down the stairs. Although he put his hand back down on the floor, she immediately spotted the broken chain. “What the hell?!" she yelled, absolutely furious. She quickly ran back up the stairs and slammed the door. Desperately Sonic tried to free himself, panic washing over him. His heartbeat sped almost violently, memories of Amy's abuse flashing through his mind. Before he could do any damage to the cuff, the door flew open again. Livid, the pink hedgehog stomped down the stairs holding two items; a replacement chain and cuff, and a funnel. Tossing the funnel aside, she grabbed his arm, growling angrily as she closed the new metal bond upon his wrist, renewing his predicament. Sonic watched as all the pain and effort of his partial escape was undone. He frantically tried to apologize over and over, saying he was sorry for trying to run away again. “Too late!" she snapped at him, grabbing the red plastic funnel off the ground and walking back over to him. Amy reached beneath his belly and picked up the collection cup. In the middle of one of his panicked sorries, she shoved the tube portion of the funnel into his mouth, barely hesitating before proceeding with the unthinkable.

Sonic's eyes followed every motion as she tilted the cup down and let the gooey, thick cum pour into the funnel. It oozed languidly, and after being in the cup for a few days, had developed a sort of frothy foam around its edges. The smell was familiar to Sonic, obviously belonging to him, but the time and the exposure to the open air had turned it into a truly unholy concoction. The manufactured reeking was easily worse than what Amy had "prepared" for him beneath her foreskin. However, as it began seeping into his mouth, and over his tongue, the taste proved to be far more terrible than the smell. Unhindered, the putrid mixture of their semen flowed down the funnel, and Sonic could barely hold back from vomiting. “Swallow it! Drink it all!" Amy barked, pinching his nose and cutting off his only means of breathing. As air ran short, he recalled her proven commitment to breath control, and gave in. Shutting his eyes as usual, the blue hedgehog proceeded to swallow the horrible concoction. “You really fucked up this time, Sonic. You think this is bad? Well, take time to savor it because this is only the start of your punishment!" she said, closely watching his throat move with each gulp as he swallowed the spunk. The torturous spectacle provoked her cock to slowly snake out of her pussy, and pre-cum to drip down to the floor soon after. “Today we'll have...two anal sessions, one right after the other… then you'll blow me. After that, I'll stroke myself and give you a nice facial. And then...I'll have to think… hmmm… how about a third round of anal? Sound good?" she taunted as he continued to choke down the cock batter. With each gulp, hope began to fade from his mind, depression again setting in as he started his hope of escape drained along with the glass. Finally, Amy poured the last bit into the funnel and set the cup down. Now fully aroused, she began to stroke herself, watching bubbles rise in the pooled spunk as it drained. When he swallowed the last bit, she yanked the funnel away, tossing it to ground.

“You know what… forget the facial. I've thought up something better to do with that pretty face of yours" Amy said as she began stroking herself faster and faster with her right hand. Before he could protest the threat, she reached up with her left hand and put her index finger over his right eye and her thumb under it, moving the digits apart. With his eyelids pulled open regardless of how hard he tried to close them, he now stared fearfully at her cock. “I heard that getting cum in your eye can cause blindness… I've always wondered if it was true. You've got a spare, so let's find out, shall we? And don't worry, I'm sure it will hurt plenty as well. But...maybe next time you'll think about the consequences of bad behavior," she said as she stroked faster still. “Amy! No! Please!" Sonic yelled, straining to move against his restraints, though it was too late. A thick strand of cum shot out of her cock and into his eye, followed immediately by a burning sensation that felt as if fire were spreading across his face. He began screaming and yelling in agony, shaking his head. Amy released him and clasped her hands together while snickering vindictively at his anguish, failing to stay composed in her moment of wicked triumph. Sonic immediately started trying to blink the cum out of his eye, unable to escape the horrible feeling.

Still awash with mirth, Amy wasted no time positioning herself behind Sonic, excitedly lining her dick up with his butthole. She was feeling excessively aroused by her own exertion of power, evidenced by her persistent, throbbing erection. “You won't get away with this! Someday soon, you'll get caught. Someone will come and save me," he said. Amy scoffed “Oh, I will get away with it.” she said, pushing in with a hard thrust, forcing a grunt from him. “The cops have already been by several times.” Amy revealed, punctuating her sentence with another hard hump. “When I gave them my tearful bullshit about “just wanting to my Sonic back”' she humped again, her tone wavering as she seemed to enjoy discussing his doom. “They gave me a pat on the shoulder and told me they were trying their best.” and another thrust. “I was also informed...that I am not a suspect. But they haven't come here in days and now…” two humps this time, her pace then increasing to a steady fuck. “Now I own you! Now I own your ASS!” she said with her lips curved in a bliss. Her tone rose to a lustful and sadistic moan, another sudden orgasm triggered in part by her fucking, but mostly by satisfaction from her own awful plan. With this howling cry of pleasure, she took a step back, her wet cock popping from his hole as she tilted it just ever so slightly upwards and began to squirt her load, one rope at a time, onto his back. Below, Sonic winced each time a thick strand of the warm goo fell upon him. When at last she was finished, Amy stood still, panting as she looked upon her work. After a short while, she collected herself, and walked away from him, ascending the stairs while giggling at his struggling blinks. It seemed the consecutive orgasms had cut her plans of punishment short, at least temporarily. With Amy gone, it seemed Sonic was left alone with his pain.

When she eventually returned, she couldn't help but laugh again, noticing that Sonic now kept his right eye closed. “You're not even going to say hello? That's very rude, Sonic," she warned playfully as her chuckles subsided. Walking past him, her eyes landed on his rear. “Mmmm… yes… That cute little butt is just begging to be pumped," she smiled “But first, I want to check something," said Amy placing her index finger in her mouth, sucking gently for a moment. Without any verbal warning, she inserted it into his cum-soaked anus, his expression twisting. “Hmmm… still not there. Quite a ways off from our goal, actually. Oh, but I can barely wait!” she said, sliding her finger out. Sonic sighed, hoping it was over, but Amy spoke again “Perhaps I should take a closer look” she said, clasping her hands together into a gun shape with both index and middle fingers extended. Sonic could hear the sounds of slurping as she coated all four digits in saliva. “Amy... please, not again" Sonic begged. Shaking her head, Amy sighed “When will you learn?" she asked rhetorically. Before he could respond, she pressed forward and slid her fingers into his ass, despite his resistance. This forced a yell out of him and a giggle out of her, pushing deeper, headed for the lowest knuckles. Occasionally, Amy pulled her hands all the way out, only to penetrate him again, making more and more progress each time. This went on for several cycles before she finally reached the desired depth. “Good, that's good. Now...let's get you dilated” she said happily. His expression shifted to panic as he again opened his mouth to protest, but quickly clenched his teeth back together when he felt her fingers began to part from each other. Amy opened her hands into a V shape, widening his already stretched hole, and leaving space between her digits to view his inner flesh. The wet, sloppy canal was quite a vibrant shade of irritation, her abuse clearly wreaking havoc on his sensitive opening.“Yes! Just as I thought, we're right on schedule!” Amy cried triumphantly, inspecting as deeply as she could. She happily continued her examination despite Sonic's protesting for several long and painful minutes. Finally, she clasped her palms back together, and began to pull out, getting another yelp from Sonic in response. With her hands free, Amy sucked each finger individually, as if she had just eaten some exquisite delicacy. “Well...it's looking good. I've got just a few errands to run, but I'll be back in a few hours and we'll make some progress. Working your asshole into shape is now our top priority: tonight, your training begins for real! See you then, Sonic!" she said, giving him another injection and walking up the stairs, ignoring his pained grimace and pathetic moans.


	5. Chapter 5

True to her word, Amy returned that afternoon and immediately walked behind her new captive. Sonic tried to prepare for the pain that was to come, despite knowing it to be futile. “Ready?" she asked. “No," he responded glumly. With a smile of twisted pleasure, she continued, watching as her cock head forced his anus to stretch. Just as before, it was ecstasy for her, and hell for him. He let out a yelp of pain, again in tandem with her sounds of pleasure. Amy humped at his defenseless rump, clutching onto his hips for support. For a moment as she pulled back, Amy was certain she saw a bit of pink at the edge of where his anus formed its usual mound. This brought a victorious glint to her eye, and another forward thrust to his ass. Growing steadily more excited, the pace of their unilateral coupling increased. “Yes! Yes, Sonic! Milk my cock with your tight ass! I want every last drop of cum in your cute butt!" she yelled as her climax approached. Finally, her pleasure rose to a crescendo; the veins on her cock surging as cum flowed toward the tip, exploding out of her and pouring steadily into him. Her cock pulsed wildly as spunk continued to seep out of her dickhole. Amy savored the moment before she finally pulled out, relishing the plop sound her dickhead made as it slid from his butthole. She pulled back and expectantly watched the cum trail stretch between her pink cock and his abused ass. Satisfied, she walked around to Sonic's face, pointing a single finger downward, demanding him to “clean” her cock which, reluctantly, he did. Unlike the previous anal sessions, however, Amy did not leave the basement. True to her word, it was time for continuous drilling. She approached his rear again, inserting herself once more and wasting no time to build her pace, fucking him hard and fast. 

The hours passed as she dispensed countless loads into him, fucking him beyond even her own normal limits, sweating profusely and panting with exhaustion. With her fatigue growing, each orgasm took longer to reach, translating to more exertion, and more rough anal sex. To Sonic, it felt like entire days had gone by with her behind him, though he knew it was still been the same horrible and torturous evening. He was too busy grinding his teeth to beg, and knew it would be wasted breath as usual anyway. Then, on what must have been round five or six, Sonic's face lit up in a blush, feeling a gentle tingle in his cock as his body slowly began to accept the abuse. “You're enjoying this aren't you? I noticed you've been filling the cup much faster when I ride you!” Amy taunted with a sarcastic giggle. “W-what… no way!” Sonic said, his voice strained as her humping didn't cease. “You can try to deny it but your body can't lie to me” she said with a sneer, glancing at the monitor “You're heart rate is up. Pulse rising. Sure seems like you're… aroused” a grin crept across her pink face. In his embarrassed silence, she continued “And I've even reduced your shots quite a bit! But it seems you don't need that to get off. You need me. I am your chemical. I am your poison!” Amy declared. Sonic refused to speak, looking at the floor, afraid to admit what he was being accused of. Had her tactics been so effective that he was really giving in? He had little time to think as fuck after fuck, spooge after spunk, she continued her harsh training, forcing him ever closer to her goal. As she had mentioned, Sonic had been filling his cup at an accelerated rate. The passing days of collection led to his cum now overflowing and dribbling to the floor. Sonic's vision began to blur from discomfort, her extensive raping beginning to fully daze him. 

After what felt to Sonic as an eternity, Amy's exhaustion was getting the better of her. Her legs grew tired, and she placed more and more of her weight on Sonic's back. Eventually she climbed up to lay over him, her intense body heat mingling with his as her hands moved to grip his shoulders tightly. Amy started to slow down then, and instead of the usual pistoning in and out, switched her technique to slower, deep and methodical pounding. At this new angle, Sonic felt her exploring areas within him which were previously untouched, renewing sensations in the places that had almost gone numb. With this increased depth, her pulsing organ completely plugged his overburdened hole. Amy was pleased both by the newfound tightness and by the viscous accumulation of her previous releases seeping around. She now focused to work the spunk even deeper inside his feverishly heated anal passage. Finally, however, Amy simply couldn't continue and pulled herself free. Completely drained of energy and semen, she ascended the stairs, too tired for even a final cleaning. Amy turned off the light and left him in the dark yet again. But much to the blue hedgehog's dismay, this new treatment became routine. The extreme, lengthened visits went on for days, and Sonic had long since lost track of how many times he had been awoken by the sound of Amy snapping her fingers, standing before him, cock at the ready. Or how many times she fed him biscuits and gravy or some other gooey, semen laced meal. Each day blended into the next, and the monotony of his slavery had destroyed any form of biological clock he once had.

Amy's training did have benefits for her own stamina, and she was able to maintain much longer and more regular exercises with him. And again, in the middle of training, she smiled as she could feel both her climax and her “project" advancing steadily. “Mmmm...do you feel that? It's much easier this time. Only a few more sessions and your prolapse will be fully formed. But that just means we need to increase your training regiment and expedite the process" she said. “Please...please, don't cum in me again!" Sonic whined, feeling his sanity chipped away by, among other things, constantly receiving fresh loads. It was as if each gooey deposit forced more of her will into him. “Would you rather go snowblind again? Didn't think so. But don't worry...very soon, I’ll pull out of you and see a beautiful, wet, pink sleeve. And I have plans for it...all you have to do is relax...submit to me, Sonic. Become mine!" she said. “No! No! Never!" he said, shaking his head desperately. This brought a scowl to Amy’s face. She pulled back slightly and reached down with one hand “Fine...open wide!" she said tauntingly as she inserted her index finger next to her cock. With this additional stretching, she saw even more of the pink, inner flesh she desired with each time reverse thrust. Easily powering through protest and whining, she continued to rape him, eyes locked downward. Eventually, she removed her finger, not from pity, but because it allowed her to hump faster and more easily reach the climax she craved. Once again, her cock pumped in the thick, buttery cum Sonic had become unwillingly familiar with. Each time she came in him was a punishing defeat, and Sonic's hope of ever escaping was diminished further. This exact reaction was her goal. She fed on his misery.

The days marched on in a blur. Each time Sonic woke, or was awoken, he was introduced to new horrors and despair. Every day, Amy announced some excitement about her project involving his rear. Today, however, Amy broke her cycle and instead stood quietly before him with a warm smile, cock tucked away. “You understand why you're here, don't you Sonic?” she asked him at last. Her calm tone made him wary, certain that she was attempting to lull him into some false sense of security. “Besides to be your rape victim? No...I don't” he responded. “Oh, Sonic. It's so much more than that. For as long as I can remember, I've wanted you in a way I can't even explain. And every time that I had to watch you leave, the need increased. But here, we can be together. And once I take away your thoughts, you won't want to leave me anymore. We'll all just live out our days, together, with big smiles on our faces” she said happily, as if her plan were anywhere in the realm of sanity. “So you think you can just keep me and Cream here forever, then?” he asked. “Weren't you listening to me before? Our little Cream is pregnant. In just a few months, she'll give birth. When she does, and once the child grows up, you and I will care for it, just as I care for her now. We'll have family dinners, birthday parties and everything else happy families do together” she explained, her twisted story excluding the orgies and various debauchery. “Amy, listen to me. You have to stop… even if I give in… even if I end up like Cream; this will never be okay” he said in desperation. Even after all she had done, he still held onto to some shred of hope that he could talk some sense into the former hero. “It will be. You'll see. Cream didn't want to understand either, but just look at her now. Watch, I'll prove it,” said Amy snapping her fingers “Cream. Come.” she commanded shortly. The young rabbit wasted no time, a smile spreading across her face as she gazed at the two hedgehogs. She crawled off her well-worn bed over to Amy's side, sitting beside her like a dog and looking up with affectionate eyes. “Look at her. So happy. I know you can be this way too. And you will. I suppose you just need more… exposure” she said menacingly, looking down at the rabbit. “Cream. Ass up” she commanded. The young girl obeyed, putting her chin to the floor and raising her butt. Amy's hand drifted over, and several fingers found their way into Cream's vaginal opening, met with and lubed by juices of anticipating arousal. In the silent room, Sonic could easily hear the wet sounds of Amy's digits pumping back and forth. Cream's face shifted to match the lusty expression he had seen on her when she pleasured herself with the chain. “Amy...Stop. Stop touching her” Sonic said, trying to look away. But no matter where his gaze went, he was unable to ignore the sound of Cream panting. The pink hedgehog smiled down at her “Cream… do you enjoy what's happening to you?” she asked. Cream could barely speak, and her lolling tongue slurred her response “Uh-huh… it… it feels good” she moaned. “You see? Sonic, this is what she wants now. She has accepted my love. And soon, you will too” she promised again, snapping the fingers on her free hand. “Cream. Get me ready for love” she said with a smirk. Wasting no time, the young rabbit sat up straight, curving herself around Amy's leg and moving her face to the pink hedgehog's groin. Sonic couldn't see what she was doing, but he could hear. It wasn't licking. It wasn't sucking. It was kissing. Cream the rabbit, whom he knew to have been a paragon of virtue and an underage, innocent, minor, was kissing Amy's vagina.

Sonic didn't even have words for the depraved display of hopeless devotion, but was thankful when Cream finally slid back around to sit at Amy's side. The relief was short lived as she reached up to Amy's cunt and began to rub it, massaging the sensitive flesh as she opened her mouth and began to lick Amy's thigh sensually. Once her focus shifted to clitoral stimulation, it was only a moment before the tip of Amy's cock showed itself. As more and more of the length slid free, Cream shifted her efforts again to begin gently jerking the shaft. “Do you finally understand what cooperation brings, Sonic? We can all be together in ecstasy. You just have to let it inside you” she said, stepping forward until her dick pressed uncomfortably on his lips. Cream, to continue her duties, ceased her handjob and crawled behind Amy. Sitting up and parting her pink ass cheeks, she sucked her own finger for a moment before inserting the digit into Amy's asshole. Amy moaned softly at the penetration “Sonic…I'm trying to give you a chance. You know the alternative if you fight” she said, trying to keep her usual threatening tone out of the moment. Sonic's mind reeled at the sudden change in her pacing. Such a drastic alteration seemed like a sharp contrast to his usual treatment, and caused his thoughts to tumble all over themselves. Could he actually consider himself lucky for her gentle nature this evening? Or should he resist as he had been doing since he arrived? Regardless, her quiet threat opened his mouth, and her dick soon slid past his lips. With Amy so close to him, Sonic could no longer see Cream, who was still positioned behind Amy, working her pink butt gently. Soon though, the rabbit pulled her finger out, closing her eyes and leaning forward with an open smile and blushing cheeks, pressing her young face into Amy's ass. To Cream, servicing the hedgehog so fully was now its own reward, and she began to lick enthusiastically at her rear, wrapping her arms around Amy's waist in a sort of stabilizing hug. Sonic saw her small yellow arms slither into view, and it only took him a moment to realize what she was doing. While he was again made to suckle her cock, Amy was having her ass eaten by a formerly innocent young girl. It was painfully clear that Cream had been molested to her breaking point and put back together as something new, something perverse. 

Sonic was lost in thought, trapped in an illogical circle of attempted reason as Amy fucked his mouth, steadily receiving pleasure from both ends. Cream moaning into the pink ass before her brought him crashing back to the moment. Her childlike sounds of satisfaction were discomforting to say the least. Cream's repetitive, expert laps were precise and deliberate, pausing only occasionally to push her tongue into her captor's anus. On the other side, Amy's cock pressed against Sonic's tongue, applying extra pressure with each thrust, keeping his mouth in a constant O. Cream's hands now shifted to Amy's hips. The rabbit lowered herself, just slightly, pressing her nose against the saliva-soaked butthole as she began to lap the vaginal juices from Amy's taint, breathing intentionally through her nose. Amy relaxed herself, enjoying the combined sensations of oral, and gave a gentle groan. Soon, Cream repositioned herself yet again, apparently not content until Amy had been pleasured in every possible way the young rabbit could think up. She crawled on her knees to the pink hedgehog's left side, leaning in to kiss the base of her cock shaft, exactly where it met her vaginal lips. Meanwhile, her hand crept around the feminine thigh and her finger again slipped into Amy's ass, pumping gently. Cream began to kiss and suck her way down the side of the pink shaft, closing the distance between herself and Sonic. Above the two, Amy could feel the dawn of her climax, as well as Cream descending the length of her dick. At the height of her pleasure, she slowly withdrew her shaft until barely the tip remained in Sonic's mouth. Given the opportunity, the young rabbit began to lovingly kiss both the ridge of Amy's cock head as well as the lips of her appointed adoptive father. Sonic felt Cream's free hand rise to touch his left cheek, and Amy's right hand touching the opposite cheek, he could do nothing but listen to their moans of lust and misplaced familial joy, and soon felt the sticky warmth of a fresh load on his tongue.

Amy stood completely still aside from the rise and fall of her chest caused by her satisfied panting, waiting to pull away fully until Sonic swallowed. Eventually, he did, though with great reluctance. Amy took her hand from his face and pushed gently at Cream's forehead, prompting the rabbit to cease her oral activity and take a seat on the floor. Without further orders, she just sat, smiling and making eye contact with an extremely uncomfortable Sonic. Amy walked by, disappearing from sight, and he braced himself for more penetration.

But this time, to his surprise, she left his rear alone. Instead, he heard a loud dragging sound, something heavy scrapping across the floor toward him. Sonic was expecting something nightmarish, some awful torture machine. He was pleasantly surprised to discover that it was only a simple wooden bench, the kind one might see in a locker room. What worried him now, however, was Amy's efforts to position it directly before his face, the wood stopping just short of his chin. Family time wasn't over, it seemed. “W-what are you doing now?” he asked, still trying to avoid Cream's unending joyful stare. “More bonding, of course” said Amy as she brought one leg over the bench, her still-erect cock bobbing with her movement. She sat gently, lying back and scooting downward. Sonic was of course helpless and made to watch as her pink rear approached him. “Amy, please...just a break? Amy?” he called, hoping to at least slow her down. Instead, he silenced himself as her cheeks touched his, knowing it to be a futile effort. A moment passed with no commands. “I don't feel your tongue…” Amy said in a warning tone. Sonic groaned weakly, his willpower sapped as he begrudgingly extended his tongue and tasted her hole, still damp with Cream's saliva. “Much better” She said, looking to the idle rabbit “Cream, up” she said, patting her own thigh. The young girl moved gently, slowly climbing up the bench and placing her trembling, strained limbs in their positions. Amy raised her feet, resting them on Sonic's harness as Cream lowered herself onto Amy's waiting cock. As it must have happened dozens of times before, the sex-polished tip sank into her prepubescent pussy hole. Amy watched in expectant delight as the outline of her penis bulged gently on Cream's lower stomach, an obscene sight that she had always garnered much joy from. Though their bodies shaded his view, Sonic bore witness to the uncouth proceedings. In his blurry vision, he saw Cream's small white tail flutter gently above her twitching asshole, which swelled slightly, much like her overworked pussy. Sonic briefly wondered what Amy hadn't done to the poor girl, unable to resist imagining in vivid detail the repeated debauchery that occurred. Cream began to work herself, bucking gently and providing Amy the fuck she desired, her rhythmic rocking bringing a pleasant jiggle to the pink breasts below her. Well trained and rather enticed by this sight, Cream hunched down, hungrily taking a nipple into her small mouth to suckle for some semblance of nutrition. “Oh, yessss, that's it… Sonic… faster!” Amy moaned. While the task was unpleasant, he could only imagine the hell he'd bring on himself now if he ruined her “family time” and soon picked up his pace.

Cream continued sucking, being fed a steady stream of milk as she raised and lowered her hips as much as the position allowed. Each time she brought herself down, their clits rubbed against one another, and from Sonic's view, the fucking almost looked like scissoring when at its deepest state. Being forced to eat Amy's ass was very close to the bottom of Sonic's list of enjoyable activities, but as the days had gone on, the pleasant parts of life seemed fainter and farther away. Happenings that excluded the pink hedgehog now becoming impossibilities while the only sure thing in his life was Amy's never ending lust. Cream brought her head up to breath, but quickly returned, this time to Amy's other breast, sucking with equal determination. Sonic was already far beyond tired of his position, and was about to begin mumbling for release when his and Cream's combined efforts seemed to pay off. The sex crazed hedgehog began to moan, gripping the sides of the bench tightly. Within Cream's wet, spasming canal, Amy's cock pulsed, and blew a thick load of hot, white goop, one rope at a time. As a result of her work, regardless of how much as Sonic wanted to stop, he knew it was safer to wait for the 'all clear' from Amy. As the latest orgasm wound down, the pink hedgehog let out a long, satisfied sigh, and lay still in her afterglow for a moment before snapping her fingers at her side. Cream didn't hesitate to cease her feeding, climbing off of her, slowly raising her hips to separate their crotches. Much like when Amy pulled out of Sonic, Cream came off with a wet plop, turning to dismount the bench. She was interrupted when Amy sat up slightly and grabbed her arm. “Don't you think Sonic might be hungry, too?” she asked. “Oh, of course, silly me!” she responded, as if the idea were glaringly obvious. Amy smiled, dragging a finger down the rabbit's tummy “Well… seeing as you have no need of that spunk… perhaps you could share with him? I think that would make him very happy” she suggested. Sonic groaned in protest, though against Amy's behind, he couldn't express any real argument. Again, however, he silenced himself in fear as she finally rose from the bench. Sonic was more than glad to be freed from Amy's ass, soon grimacing when it was replaced by a similar view as Cream straddled the bench. Looking down with a happy grin, the rabbit began inching herself to him, offering her bare, leaking vagina. “Go ahead, Sonic… it's all for you!” she said in a friendly tone. “Yes, Sonic… go ahead. Help your dear daughter by cleaning that mess from her. After all, family is about helping one another” Amy urged. Sonic was left with no pleasant option, confused thoughts swarming over his mind; eating cum out of a child was bad, but perhaps leaving her as she was… worse?

As Cream continued her final motion forward, Sonic winced, opening his mouth. Her sloppy cunt soon pressed against his lips, and his tongue knowingly extended. He closed his eyes, scooping the all too familiar spunk from the taboo orifice. Amy was pleased with her work, intensely aroused by the compromising sight before her. “Show her you how much you care. Suck it from her” Amy demanded softly as her eyes widened with joy. Sonic's spine crawled at the command, but he obeyed, shutting his eyes tightly as he began to suck her abused cunt. Cream moaned as she felt the fresh spooge being siphoned from her. Meanwhile, Sonic clenched his fists as the load washed over his tongue, mixed with notable amounts of underage juices. “Yes, Sonic! Clean her!” Amy barked with glee, her hand wandering to her dick for another round of pleasure. As if his mind was not his own, Sonic couldn't help but make mental notes of the subtle differences between Cream and Amy's pussies. The texture, the amount of juice, the scent, the flavor. He hadn't expected such exotic diversity between girls and now, as he fed on the secondhand load, he had almost forgotten that outside the walls of Amy's home, what he was doing would undeniably be considered molestation. Pleased with the current status of the pair, Amy made her way to Sonic's rear for some unannounced anal, eliciting discomforted moans from him as she slid inside. His muffled complaining was countered with quiet and gentle shushing from Cream as she began to pet his head in bizarre congratulation. The trio's positions changed many times over many hours, but eventually, like every other evening, Sonic was left alone in the dark to think, which easily did more harm than good at this point.


	6. Chapter 6

Amy descended the stairs in the usual way, a cocky smile affixed to her snout in its creepily persistent manner. “Hello, Sonic. I've got a special treat for you today!” she announced, sounding quite sincere. Sonic's ears perked up and his heart skipped a beat. He examined her hands, then the rest of her body, just in case, searching for the newly promised tools of torture. To his relief, she seemed not to have anything, though he remained weary. “What... what is it?” he asked cautiously as she stopped before him. “It's a video. A short one, but something I think you'll want to see” she said. At once, his mind wandered to a grim image of what kind of films Amy could produce and who might have been involved, willing or not, in their creation. But despite his concern, Sonic said nothing on the subject. Meanwhile, Amy was slowly dragging the table with the computer and monitors over toward the rack, putting the chair next to him. “Now, I don't want you… to miss anything” she muttered hauling the whole setup into the proper position while also regarding any of the unruly cords that could yank any equipment onto the ground. She fiddled with buttons on each screen until all three displayed a news channel logo. She reached over to the mouse, clicking the “play” button and sitting beside Sonic. 

The image was replaced with an interior view of somewhat cheap and thrown-together studio. In the center of the frame, a man sat in a generic swivel chair wearing a suit and a look of concern. There was a blue stripe across the bottom of the screen that read “Sonic: the search continues” in bold white letters. “Is this... the news?” the blue hedgehog asked, somewhat relieved that his prior suspicions were incorrect. “Just watch, and be quiet” she said softly, then shushing him like they were in a proper movie theater. As the short logo tune ended, the man immediately took initiative. “Tonight, with beloved heroes Sonic and Cream still missing, the search for answers is ongoing: Where are they? Who’s responsible and why have all traces lead to nowhere? Authorities are beginning to lose hope, as are all of us at home. And with so many tax dollars funding the exhaustive search, some say it has become increasingly difficult to support the ongoing efforts, which have proved fruitless thus far. But tonight, we've asked someone quite well acquainted with the pair to come and share her thoughts on these grim occurrences. Amy Rose, renowned hero and one of Sonic's largest advocates, as well as a former teammate and partner of Cream the rabbit.” he said, gesturing to the right of the screen as the shot shifted to feature Amy, clothed normally, as Sonic had not seen her in some time. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes at her introduction; acquainted was never the word he would use. Stalked, annoyed and pestered all came to mind, however. “Hello. Thank you for having me on” she said. Her expression was distraught and upset, conveying the woes of a grieving and worried friend. And it didn't take much effort on her part to convince any given stranger of her innocence, which just added to the insult. “Of course, of course. Amy, how are you tonight?” he asked. “I'm… doing my best” she answered. “I'm glad to hear that. So, the big question, do you think the two of them are out there? Alive and well?” the reporter asked, wasting no time. She nodded “Oh, I hope so, very much! In fact, I'm certain they are. And I think about them every day” she replied in a concerned tone. “We all do. Now, do you think that these kidnappings are connected in any way?” he asked. Again, she kept her look of worry up “Oh, well, I don't want to make such major assumptions… but, given how close they are… I would say they're tied together somehow” she added.

Beside Sonic, Amy broke the silence. Obviously having her “role” known and prepared in advance, she repeated with a chuckle, “tied… together…”, came her laughing whisper. Having missed the beginning of a new question, Sonic returned his attention toward the screens. “…myself yet again: who could be behind that?” After a one second pause, the image of Amy responded, “Well, whoever that may be… they made sure to bury themselves rather deep… who knows what kind of whitewashing they’d go through” meanwhile the present Amy murmured “rather deep… So, so deep.” She seemed to have put considerable thought into placing odd breadcrumbs into the interview, delighting in hearing them now. Sonic could only do his best to ignore her now as it continued. “And of course we're all quite familiar with Sonic, but why do you think someone would abduct him without making such an occurrence public? Or Cream for that matter? There have been no announcements or demands for ransom of any kind” the reporter stated. “Well, it's certainly no secret that Sonic had enemies. Even Cream did. And each of them might have done or said things that could upset certain individuals which must be what spurred this… awful, tragic kidnapping. But who would do such a thing? Both of them were… sorry, I mean, are such wonderful people… so full of love… overflowing with it, really” she answered, laying her self-pleasing statements on quite thick. Again, Sonic heard her mumble beside him “overflowing” she repeated, her mouth watering a bit. Glancing back, he met the ensuing follow-up from the dishonestly flustered respondent: “Why would they show themselves, besides getting the public opinion shoved right into their face? There’s much more hidden pressure within our society than one would expect.” The reporter's tone then shifted a bit. “And how would you, Amy, be affected if news came out that either of the two were not only kidnapped, but in fact dead?” he asked with a look that implied he was worried about crossing a line. “It's an awful thought. But, as I said, I'm sure they're alive and well, and with any luck they'll be...” Amy began on screen before Sonic decided to cut in, echoing “…dead…” in an exaggerated breathy voice, with no other purpose than to mock his captor. Amy gave him a sharp glance, clearly angered by his interruption. “Fine, then! No more TV for you” she declared, smacking the spacebar and pausing the recording. “I don't need to watch you lie to people. I'd rather just be left alone” said Sonic, looking at the floor and hoping she didn't decide to punish him. “I thought that maybe you'd like to see something other than this staircase, but I suppose it's my fault for trying to be nice” she said, moving to push the table back into place.

When everything was returned, she set about changing the inputs back to where they belonged. Amy smirked, leaning on the wooden furniture “By that way… Would you like to know something about that interview? It only aired on one channel. A local one. At 11 o'clock at night. Not exactly prime time” she said. “So what?” asked Sonic, missing her point. “You and Cream aren't a headline anymore. They're moving on, forgetting about you.” Amy explained. Sonic noted that Amy didn’t object to being forgotten; and why would she? “But you don't need to worry. I'll never forget about you. Even though you clearly still want to be difficult, you'll always be special to me. And next week, we're going to do something extra special! All our work will finally pay off!” she declared, her tone shifting back to a happy one. These words came with an odd and disturbing weight for Sonic, however he continued to stay silent, not wanting to dig a deeper hole for himself… or in himself. Amy headed for the stairs, stopping to make one last remark “They won't find you. They never came close and now they're hardly looking. But I'm here with you. It's not too late to make this easy on yourself” she said calmly, ascending the stairs and closing the door before Sonic could muster a response.

Anal training continued for several more days, and Amy was as committed as ever to reach their goal by the promised deadline. Finally, one morning she descended the stairs with a wry grin. The expression was one of not simply excitement, but of confidence. It was the day her plan would finally come to fruition. “It's time! Today is very important for both of us and I need your cooperation. If everything goes well, this exercise will end with a kiss," she said. Only half listening, Sonic felt slightly relieved. If all she wanted to do was kiss, today would be bearable. A spark of hope came to him at last. Thoughts rushed through his mind: “What if her genuine love for me is coming back? Perhaps she'll trust me enough to release me!” a small smile appeared on his face as he pondered freedom. “What are you so happy about? I suppose you're just as excited as I am that it's time for all our work to pay off" she asked as she walked behind him. “Hey, I thought you said we were kissing!" he exclaimed as she moved out of his sight. “I said it ends with a kiss, silly. One I've been waiting for since I brought you here. And a particularly erotic one at that" Amy said. She arrived behind him and spread his cheeks for inspection before she began. As expected, his anus had begun to puff slightly outwards, swollen from overuse. “I want you to relax Sonic. This will be much easier if you do. After all that running around you did before you got here and all of our fun, you're much too tense.” Amy said, rubbing her hands together to warm them before gripping his butt cheeks and kneading them gently. Despite having felt it many times over the last several weeks, Amy still enjoyed the feel of his blue rear. The firm, well exercised muscles gave way to her grip, shaping to her palms. “We've put in a lot of work to get to this moment, and I want to make sure you're as ready as I am.” She added, moving her thumbs up his asscrack before resetting their position and going again. “I...I can't relax...not until I know what you're up to,” Sonic replied, his voice shaking as she continued her gentle massage. “Sure you can. You just have to stop fighting. Let go. Be proud of what we've accomplished, and think of our long, happy future together.” Amy said as her penis began to descend. 

She then slid her hands down the checks toward his thighs, gently gripping and massaging his balls. Carefully working the sac, Amy considered how the round orbs had been quite overworked since his arrival, but that wasn't about to change. After watching his cock twitch on the other side, she released them and went back beneath his tail. Spreading his ass again, she slid her fingers inward, pressing and rubbing near his stressed anal opening. Each time her circular motions went outward, she waited for the fleeting tactile sensation of the flesh growing taut before moving back inward. Sonic expected her fingers to slide into him at any moment, but to his surprise, Amy seemed to be committed to her massage. Pulling the soft cheeks apart with her palms, she watched as his anus yawned open, almost imperceptibly. But the subtlety of this presentation drove her to repeat the motion, again and again before moving her digits inward once more. As Amy continued applying her deliberate, careful finger pressure to his rear, Sonic felt a tingling blush grow in his face. Despite his surroundings and experiences, he couldn't deny that what she was doing genuinely felt good. Amy watched as drop of precum beaded on his cock tip and slowly oozed to the cup below. She mused the possibility of one day making him cum from simply massaging his rear. After a short while, the pink hedgehog had to force herself to stop, easily capable of watching her hands upon his ass all evening. With one last deep rub, moving from the cheeks and inward to the stretched opening, she relinquished her grip. “There. Feeling better? Everything appears to be on track, but I think it's time for the inspection to move on to the...physical portion," she said with a devious smile, once again aiming her cock to his ass, moving forward and rubbing the head on his hole. Any relaxation he had built up was quickly ruined by the familiar feeling of her penis. She pushed in without warning, moving her hips back and forth, making a circular motion with her perfectly round ass. “Yes, it feels right, too. Now all I have to do is cum, and I'll give you your goodnight kiss," she said with a giggle.

“What are you talking about?!" he yelled. Amy didn't care to answer, and just continued to enjoy herself. “Oh...here it comes, Sonic!" she said as she could feel the climactic pressure building. She sped up her pace and let her cum burst forth into him, quickly pulling out and getting down on one knee. “Now push, Sonic!" she demanded, placing her hands upon his ass checks yet again and spreading them apart. “What?" he said confused. “As I already told you; it's time for our work to pay off. Together, we've worked very hard to fulfill my promise: an anal prolapse. And I want you to push it out. Do it, now!" she commanded excitedly. “What?! Why?!” Sonic felt one of her hands back away, then return with a painful smack on his ass. “Okay! Fine, fine! I'll do it!" he said. He did as she asked and began to bear down. As expected, the gooey contents she pumped into him bubbled toward the opening, but he felt something else simultaneously. The very shape of the area suddenly felt out of place, distended. And soon Amy watching with pure joy as the pink tube of flesh began to slip out. “Yes, that's it Sonic! Just like that!" she said as he continued his effort and she looked on in pure erotic joy. “What have you done to me?” He asked in a panic, his question falling on deaf ears as Amy was mesmerized by the sight before her. Finally, the prolapse reached it's farthest point. Amy saw her cum begin to ooze out, which was her cue to begin the “kiss" that she had been preparing for, waiting for, planning since before even capturing him; the pinnacle of her perversion. She quickly moved in and closed her lips on the base of the sloppy, stressed anal tube and before Sonic could protest, she began to suck on it. The odd sensation came as another shock to him, and when he realized what was happening, pure horror stole away his words. Amy continued to suck at his reshaped anus, savoring the cum, her cum, that flowed out. The pressure on his inverted canal was beyond spine tingling, and would have been quite pleasurable if not for the pure distress. Amy didn't swallow, keeping the load in her mouth and continuing to nurse at his ass until the flow of cum ceased. Rising up, she hurriedly moved around to the front of the rack, stopping before him and placing both hands on his face. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth, the gooey collection of cum visible inside as she moved in for a smooch. 

Before Sonic knew it, they were locked in an open mouth kiss with her tongue hard at work, slowly transferring the cum into his mouth. Amy's penis had retracted, but her pussy was leaking fluids of arousal. She delighted in the sound of his horrified screams mixing with her passionate, feminine moaning. The kiss lasted an eternity as Amy continued to move the cum back and forth between them, swapping the load many times. Sonic's eyes rolled up as he struggled to cope with what she was doing. While his experience should have made it more bearable, the mood was altogether different. Amy had been waiting for this. Building to it. Helpless, Sonic could only moan weakly as he was fed her load, whining quietly until finally, she moved away from him. Swallowing the cum that was still in her mouth, Amy covered his mouth with her hand, waiting for him to follow suit. Now in shock, he did and she smiled. Relief was kept from him as the taste remained. “Good boy, Sonic. I think that was worth every moment. We'll have to do it again soon. It's time for me to go... but I'll return to you, my love," she said in casual but satisfied tone as she ascended the stairs. The light went out and the door closed, leaving him alone and mortified.

Escape was an impossible dream. He began to think about his life since he arrived, and for the foreseeable future. His mind bent and strained. Maybe being her boyfriend wasn't so bad. Maybe Amy was right to capture him. She wouldn't stop, and he knew it. He couldn't outlast her. These thoughts were barely his own...the kiss had broken him. One last straw causing Sonic to fall deeply into the final stage of becoming exactly what she wanted.  
“Sonic...”  
No matter what he did, she would always take what she considered hers, by threat or by force. She had stripped him of his freedom, strength, and dignity, now toying with the very core remnants of his sanity and will. The only thing that remained was an aimless sense of determination, to achieve a goal that he could no longer recall.  
“Think you'll stay for me?”  
Even if he was set free of his bonds, he would more than likely stay in the basement as the need or desire to escape was now buried, and lost. Amy had bound him on her own terms once and for all, and Sonic was hopelessly submerged in his nightmare incarnate, confined within a bleak purgatory.  
“Allow me to congratulate you...intimately”.


	7. Epilogue

The sun shone brightly on the city, the hustle and bustle of society taking place as usual. The news barely ever mentioned Sonic or Cream anymore, many simply assuming they were dead. Amy walked free, a smirk creeping across her face at the sight of every missing child poster featuring pictures of the happy rabbit, or billboards asking for information to aid the investigation of Sonic's whereabouts. Each mention of their names brought on a dual thrill of pleasant heat, both in and inside of her crotch. If not for her calculated concentration, Amy's thighs would have been soaked with a juicy show of her sadistic arousal. She shopped conservatively, making sure not too buy too much food, measures of secrecy leading to Cream and Sonic being underfed. However she had long since convinced herself that her “protein supplements” would keep them in good health. People often gave their condolences for her lost friends, and she thanked them dearly, letting them know she always kept them in her heart. She of course neglected to inform anyone that she also kept them in her basement. As the cashier rang up her items, a bottle of children's gummy vitamin supplements continuously refused to scan. “These things are so old. I wish they'd buy us new ones” the cashier complained, referring to the antiquated register system. “Wishing is no way to get what you want. If you need something, you make it happen” said Amy. The cashier smiled “Well, if I ran the place...” he replied with a chuckle. Leaving the store, Amy went straight home. Having purchased supplies for the week, it was unlikely she'd leave again for several days. She set her groceries on the table, returning to the front door to turn the deadbolt, pull the sliding chain, and twist the knob lock. Amy stocked the kitchen neatly, and soon every item was in its designated place. The last thing to be put away was the ice cream, and as she opened the freezer door, her eyes lit up with a glee at the sound of several bottles clanking together. Displayed prominently beside other frozen groceries, were three glass containers, full to the neck with a frozen white substance. As she placed the ice cream inside, she took one of the chilled bottles out, setting it on the counter. Filling a pot with water, Amy turned the stovetop on, placing the bottle in the warm liquid and waiting for the water to come to a gentle simmer. Slowly but surely, the icy white contents softened to a thick syrupy fluid, and she turned the heat off, waiting to remove the bottle until the bubbles ceased to rise in the pot.

Amy couldn't hold back a smile as she brought the neck to her mouth, tilting the bottom and taking a long, drawn out sip before swallowing without a moment's hesitation. She relished the rich flavor that came with each gulp of the viscous brew. As she drew the bottle back, a thin, sticky rope of goo stretched from her lips to the glass rim. The pink hedgehog brought the bottle to her room, taking occasional sips, savoring each one deeply before setting the bottle down to strip out of her public attire. She stood naked before her wardrobe, opening it to reveal her preferred outfit; the long gloves, corset and high boots that Sonic and Cream had seen every nearly every day since their imprisonment. Dressed for the evening, and with her beverage back in hand, Amy went to the basement door, reaching for the knob and feeling her heart thump in her chest, excited to see her family once again. As the door swung open, she stood proudly atop the steps, looking down at her captive loved ones. “Hello,” she cooed warmly, descending the steps. The pair looked up from below, Cream's ecstatic smile glowing above her now visibly rounded belly, Amy's rape-spawn developing within. Meanwhile Sonic, who was still restrained in the rack, bore a pleasure twisted expression. The young rabbit had her hand down below him, and was pumping at his dick quite rapidly. “Hello, Amy! Welcome home!” responded Cream. “How is he doing today?” Amy asked, taking another sip from her bottle and licking it's sticky residue from her lips as she approached Sonic and began gently rubbing his face with her free hand. “Good! Very good! Already four times this morning!” Cream said, sounding quite proud. The young rabbit wishfully eyed the bottle under Sonic, but she knew that with Amy's arrival, her treat was on the way. “Wow! Feeling feisty this week, I suppose” Amy commented, moving around to his side and kneeling down to watch Cream work him. The bottle placed beneath Sonic's cock, another from the set in the fridge, was about half full of his ripe, creamy emissions, though it's neck was coated in some of the less accurate squirts of spunk. “Well, there's plenty of room in the freezer for your… enthusiasm” she said, patting his ass above. “Now… who wants the first load of the day?” asked Amy, standing up and placing a hand between her legs, gently mashing it against her labia. Cream, of course, piped up “Oh! Me! Me, please!” she begged.

Amy smiled and turned her gaze to her captive blue lover “Sonic, how about you?” she asked. He blinked, his mind returning from the clouds “Oh, I um…” he stuttered. “Cream has, once again, opted in for the first load. But I think perhaps you deserve it today, don't you? You've certainly earned it, working so hard for me this morning, after all” she said, slowly petting his back with her juice-soaked fingers. “W-well… I think I would like it… she's gone first for the last three days. But… maybe we could share? Like a family” he said, giving a coy smile. “That's right, Sonic. And don't you worry, Cream. There will be plenty for you. Out on my walk, I spent quite a bit of time thinking of the two of you. They still wonder where you've gone, especially you, Sonic. And when they talk about it, it makes me… happy” she said lovingly, her hand drifting back to her groin, rubbing slowly as she took a deep sniff of the spunk bottle, followed by another gulp. Her hand began to work quicker, the slick fluids aiding her rhythm. Cream watched with an anticipating smile as the pink, foreskin covered head of Amy's cock began to peek out. “They all hope that someday you'll come back” she said, smiling as she polished off the last of the bottle's gooey contents, setting the empty container on the table. Proudly, Amy moved before the pair, standing a few feet away. The pumping of her fist sped to a blur, her tone wavering as she continued “But hope is unnecessary, when you have love… isn't that right?”. Cream nodded her head rapidly “Uh-huh!” she yipped in agreement. Sonic's nodding was slower, but it was still a sincere acknowledgment. “Cream… you're getting second taste… prepare that pretty mouth of yours” she declared. The young rabbit abandoned her duties between Sonic's legs, quickly kneeling beside him. She then aligned her head with his, opening her mouth as wide as she could. “It's good that you understand my love for you, Sonic” said Amy with a self-satisfied grin. Hearing his name uttered by his obsessive captor awoke something within him. An undeniable lust that she had been forcing into his ass for months. His cock began to flex weakly, the flushed tip gently kissing the warm slimy opening of the bottle below. As her pumping continued, the sights and sounds piled upon the pleasures Cream had given him, and before long, he was loading the bottle with more hot white spunk, his eyes rolling as a small moan passed through his lips. “That's it… such a good boy. I'd like four more out of you by the end of today” she demanded softly, her voice beginning to trail off as her climax sped onward. “Sonic… open your mouth… it's going… to be big” she half-moaned, her grip tightening on her shaft, the foreskin sliding back and forth over the head almost too fast to see. Sonic's gaze met hers, and he wordlessly obeyed, ready to receive her gift. Amy's promise of a large load was not an exaggeration by any means. Following a sharp gasp of pleasure, a thick, deep-white rope of spunk sprayed from the tip of her cock, arcing through the air and landing across Sonic's snout. Another burst followed, and another, each time a significant portion of the reproductive icing landed upon his receptive tongue. One throb at a time, Amy could feel each squirt as her eyes closed, wave after wave of pleasure washed over her as she pivoted gently, and the next strand caught both of her captives, stretching between their cheeks. The overjoyed rabbit received her treat with loving grace, a smile both on her face and in her eyes as she made her best efforts to consume as much of the ooze as she could.

Amy rode the tide of her orgasm as long as she could, her masturbatory pumping continuing as the last wad of goop landed upon Cream's cheek. She panted and moaned, her posture slumping as she began to catch her breath. “Yes… yes… good job, both of you. You each got lots” she complimented. “Thank you, Amy!” replied Cream, both for the remark on her performance, and the semen. “I think… I'd like the first load more often” said Sonic softly. Amy smirked “Yes, it's higher quality, isn't it?” she said, compliment fishing as she often did. Cream, as per usual, piped up quickly “They're all high quality when they're from you!” she said, meanwhile attempting to lick cum from her cheeks. Amy chuckled “Well, who'd like the next round? This one's for your waiting buttholes” she stated cheerfully. “Could it be in my pussy? We haven't done it there for a while!” proposed Cream. “No, I'd like to avoid your cunt until after your pregnancy. The child will get plenty of cock once it's grown” she explained. “I understand, Amy. I hope it's born soon. My belly is getting so big already!” the young rabbit mused, leaning in to lick the remaining spunk from Sonic's muzzle. “Indeed. Your belly button will be an outie any day now” Amy said, her hand still firmly wrapped around her semi-hard shaft. “I think Cream should have your next orgasm, Amy. I just made a… deposit a moment ago, and… I… I like to cum when you're inside me” said Sonic sheepishly, a deep blush filling his cheeks. “Fair enough. But I think we need to work some more on your initiative. Sometimes you don't make me feel very appreciated. To help with your lesson, you can clean me once I'm done with Cream” she explained in an even tone. “I understand, Amy… I'm sorry” he apologized, his tone almost sounding questioning as his last shreds of reason fought the words as they left his mouth. Amy's gaze shifted to Cream, and the young rabbit turned herself around, raising her rear for molestation. “Such a good girl you are” said Amy. The pink hedgehog approached her, feeling around past her waist and rubbing Cream's swollen belly with a smile. Amy looked back to Sonic “Apology accepted. And you have plenty of time to make it up to me” she said, grabbing Cream's hips in preparation. The months ahead would consist almost entirely of depraved, orgy filled sessions of “bonding” in anticipation of the newest addition to their family, which would surely be the first of many.


End file.
